Two Important Goodbyes
by Merlin-Herondale
Summary: The King of Camelot has fallen. When he is given his funeral amoung the lake of Avalon Arthur Pendragon is given another chance to say goodbye to his old friend, along with another who cares of Merlin just as much as Arthur does. (lame summary, but its better i promise.) I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! Enjoy.


The sun was shining, the sky was grey, and all hope had been lost in a single moment. The Great Dragon said "Merlin, there is nothing you can do" after a long journey of caring Arthurs dying body to the lake of Avalon. Merlin was bewildered, it took everything in his power to keep his emotions in check.

Merlin looked up towards the dragon who mentored him for years. "I've failed?" he asked.

Killigarrah's voice was honest and gentle when he spoke. "No young warlock, for all you have dreamt of building as come to pass." The dragons eyes were filled with pain and sorrow, for both the young warlock and the young king. The dragon knows of all the struggles the two young men have been through to get to where they are now, and yet here the too stand with a tragic ending to their tale.

Merlin screamed using all his might to pull Arthur up, he tried everything in his power to get his friend to the waters of the lake and yet it was not enough. "I can't lose him!" screamed the warlock towards the Heavens, and the Great Dragon. "He's my friend!" Merlin's walls were breaking, and his emotions were taking him over. Tears began to form in his blue eyes, eyes that have seen far too much for one man to bear.

"Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. Some lives have been for told Merlin. Arthur is not just a king. He is the once and future king. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again." Kiligarrah's voice was gentle, calm and laced with a sadness he, himself, had not expected. Merlin's face fell as realization of the truth sunk in. His friend is dead, but will one day rise again. Camelot will live with no king, while another time in the future will be blessed with Arthur. "It has been a privilege to have known you young warlock. The story we have been a part of, will live long in the minds of men." With one final look at the man he remembered explaining his destiny too years before, Killagarrah took off into the sky, to leave the boy he has watched grow into a man alone with his friend's corpses.

Merlin's teary eyes followed the dragons flight patterns until the clouds blocked his view. Greif was writing clear on his face while he stood holding his best friends dead body in his arms. His king as fallen, and there was nothing he could do to change the fact. Merlin laid Arthur's body on the ground and unsheathed his sword, Excalibur. A moment passed while he help the familiar sword in his hands, knowing he would not see it for a very long time. A flashback attacked his mind of begging the Great Dragon to forge the same sword for Arthur. A sad smile crept onto his face and soon the memory faded away. Merlin turned to his body was facing the calm waters of Avalon and he chucked the sword into the water with all his might. A hand emerged from the water and grabbed the sword before pulling it down into the waters below. Merlin was expecting a hand to grasp the hilt of the blade, but he was not expecting it to be the hand of Arthur Pendragon. A small gasp escaped the standing mans lips as he quickly looked back and forced his eyes to lay upon the body of which the hand belonged to. After a moment, the small body of Merlin turned back towards the water and was met with ripples running among the surface of the lake.

Merlin saw black next to gold, and he feel to his knees. _Freya_ he thought as a smile to wide grew upon his face. _Arthur_. Tears were falling freely down his face, they looked out of place against his joyful smile. His eyes did not leave the spot where he first saw the black and gold emerge. Now, the faces of his fallen friends where visible, soon followed by the beautiful magenta gown Freya wore last, and Arthur's familiar armor gleaming beautiful against the water's top. Both where smiling, as was the warlock still. "Merlin." Arthur said."Thank you." the fallen king bowed his head in respect to his friend. Merlin's wide smile grew even wider when he noticed the bowed head.

Freya soon caught his attention with the most beautiful smile Merlin has seen throughout all the lands. "Merlin." her soft gentle voice spoke to him for the first time in years. "How have I missed you." A single tear fell from her left eye. "I am so proud of the man you have become." There was pride and respect shining deep within her brown eyes. "But alas, it is not yet your time to follow, nor will it be for a long while. You are still needed in Camelot, to help nourish it and to help it grow into the strong kingdom it is destined to be." Merlin was fighting every instinct he had, and keeping himself away from the water, knowing that if he disturbs the water the lake will swallow his friends spirits once more. "My sweet Merlin, all the pain you have endured will be rewarded, I promise you, but your journey is not yet complete. When it is though, I will be first in line to welcome you to this side of the world." She paused, both Merlin and herself searching each other's face, trying to take in every detail. "I will protect Arthur, and I will keep him safe until it is his time to return to you." The lake water became wild and was splashing harshly against the land. "We do not have much time, we must go." Merlin took a step forward and reached out his arm. Freya ran the distance to the shore and they wrapped their arms around each other for the first and last time, for a very long while. "I love you Merlin, and I will always be here, with Arthur at my side. If you are ever in need of a friend, here you will always find company." Tears filled both young faces and before they were separated once more, Merlin grabbed Freya by the waist and gently, but firmly, pressed his lips to hers. When they broke apart both felt a wave of sadness wash over them. "You, my sweet Merlin, are sweeter than strawberries, please don't ever lose that."

The water was washing over them now, but before they were swallowed into the lake once more Arthur spoke to Merlin. "I'm sorry for all the things that happened to you because of me. I'm sorry for killing Freya, I'm sorry for following in my father's footsteps. Thank you Merlin for helping me protect the people of Camelot. Tell Gwen I love her, and that you have magic." Seeing the confusion in Merlin's eyes Arthur quickly added. "I do not want you to live in fear anymore, I want the ban on magic to be lifted, and Gwen can do that, besides she already figured out that you're a warlock Merlin." The waves won the battle and swallowed the two most important people in Merlin's life up and left him alone once more. Merlin heard a quiet _goodbye_ echo through the air. Sadness filled Merlin, but also happiness.

Merlin stood there, watching the spot that Freya and Arthur just stood, and cried tears of pain and joy. The sun was setting and Merlin was not yet done here. He slowly turned to where Arthur's body lay and picked him up. With the aid of his magic, Merlin managed to build a boat for the king and he quickly place him in it. "Goodbye Arthur, and thank you for understanding and accepting me." Merlin then pushed the boat into the lake and watched his destiny float away from him.


End file.
